Lune bleue
by Fansterek
Summary: On sait tous ce que la pleine lune fait à un loup-garou ou même une éclipse... Mais à la lune bleue, que ce passe t-il ? Mini OS Sterek Fluffy.


**Salut ! Voici une nouvelle fiction pour vous :D Vu que la lune « Bleue » (allez voir Wikipédia) est le 31 juillet 2015 :D J'en profite pour en faire un mini OS. Sinon, pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu, j'ai mis mon autre fiction en pause pour un certain temps...**

 **Résumé : On sait tous ce que la pleine lune fait à un loup ou même une éclipse... Mais à la lune « bleue », que ce passe t-il ? Mini OS Sterek Fluffy.**

 **Disclamer : Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

 **Rating : T pour le langage.**

 **Pairing : Franchement, c'est vraiment nécessaire de le dire ? Y'a qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à mon pseudo.**

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_

* * *

Un an, cela faisait un an que son loup réclamait Stiles, il avait toujours réussi à le museler, à le retenir. Mais pas cette fois, il avait perdu le contrôle. La lune « bleue ». Voilà la raison de son échec. La seule lune assez puissante pour qu'il perde le contrôle. Maintenant, son loup était au commande de son corps et lui n'était qu'un spectateur impuissant... Bizarrement, seul lui était touché, les autres loups, comme Scott ou Isaac, se contrôlaient très bien lorsque qu'il les avait vu. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son statut, être l'Alpha n'a pas que des avantages ou alors peut-être était-ce à cause de ce sentiment refoulé depuis des mois... Le sentiment d'avoir trouvé la personne qui vous correspond le mieux, celle qui est capable de vous faire sourire dans vos moments les plus sombres, celle avec laquelle vous vous sentez complet... Derek ou plutôt son loup, courait maintenant depuis quelques minutes. La direction dans laquelle il était parti, il la connaissait par cœur. Stiles. Il aurait dû s'en douter, cet hyperactif le rendait fou et pas toujours de la bonne manière. Il avait bien essayé de l'éloigner, de lui faire peur, mais en vain... Il revenait toujours et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à son loup. Son loup... Lui, il était déjà accro. En même temps, avec une odeur pareille, il ne pouvait qu'adhérer. Derek compris bien vite qu'il avait trouvé son Compagnon, mais borné comme il est, il refusé de se l'avouer... Il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas le bonheur, il se sentait responsable de l'accident de sa famille. Bref, c'était Derek quoi... Il avait tout prévu pour éviter de croiser trop souvent Stiles, il connaissait ses horaires de cours, ses habitudes, etc... Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était cette lune, la lune « bleue ». La treizième lune d'une année sensée n'en comporter que douze... Une lune normale en apparence mais rare en puissant. Il en a une tous les 3 ans et croyez moi, c'est déjà assez...

* * *

Stiles était devant son ordinateur, la fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser passer la brise fraîche de la nuit, quand le son de son téléphone le sorti de son jeu vidéo.

\- Scott ?

\- …

\- Comment ça Derek a perdu le contrôle ?

\- …

\- C'est de ma faute ? Comment ça pourrait être de ma faute ? Il veut me tuer c'est ça ?

\- …

\- T'en sais rien ?! T'es en train de me dire qu'il y a un loup-garou sauvage qui se dirige vers chez moi mais que tu ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut ?!

Avant même que Scott ne puisse répondre à son ami d'enfance, une forme passa par la fenêtre et grogna en direction de Stiles...

\- Bon bah au moins, maintenant je vais pouvoir savoir ce qu'il me veut, si je meurs, tu dira à mon père que l'aime très fort et j'aimerais aussi de dire que tu as été le meilleur ami du monde dit-il à haute voix avant que son téléphone ne soit jeté contre le mur par la bête qui grognait maintenant juste au dessus du visage de Stiles.

\- Hey, Derek ? Ça va mon pote ?

Derek approcha son visage du cou de Stiles et le renifla doucement et longuement, puis un grognement sorti du plus profond de sa gorge. Quand Stiles entendit ce grognement de Derek, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et c'est à partir de ce moment là que tout parti en vrille, les vêtements volèrent de part et d'autre de la chambre et la partie commença...

* * *

En ce réveillant, Stiles lâcha un soupir de contentement, il était allongé -enfin, plutôt avachit- sur une masse chaude et moelleuse avec des bras brûlant sur son dos... Attendez... Des bras brûlants sur son dos ? Le cerveau, à cette constatation, se mit en marche et se rappela, la nuit torride avec Derek. Oh mon dieu et si... ? Les questions et les doutes fusèrent dans le cerveau de Stiles, son cœur s'accéléra mais aussitôt les bras autour de lui raffermirent leur prise autour de lui et des lèvres se posèrent sur la marque qu'il avait au cou. À ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait à part son Compagnon et l'amour qu'il lui portait...

* * *

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
